Lost:Kari's Way PT4
by K.B Aleo
Summary: Part 4 of the "Kari's Way" saga. When one of Kari's abductors dies, his son, Cody, takes over. She is brought home with him, and now a true journey of self discovery and much more begins.
1. Vulnerable Captive

Sorry this one took so long to come out. Well anyway, here's part 4.  
  
  
  
Lost:Kari's Way PT4  
  
Kari's eyes opened, her memories quickly coming back to her. She expected to be  
  
in some kind of cabin. Her kidnappers hadn't physicaly restrained her in any kind of  
  
way so she must've been locked in. It would be easier for her to come up with an  
  
escape plan.  
  
However she was still inside the truck. Were they just gonna leave her in there?  
  
The doors were wide opened. Were these guys the worst kidnappers or what?  
  
Her ribs still hurt like Hell, so she held onto them with one arm. She slowly walked towards  
  
the doors, her heart beating. They were probaly right outside, so she would have to be sneaky  
  
If she managed to get out in the public, then they would never be able to get her.  
  
Upon reaching the end, Kari knew jumping down would hurt and possibly  
  
damage her ribs further. So she sat down on the end and slipped out  
  
on her feet. No one was around.  
  
Did they just kidnap her so they could simply leave her there?  
  
She walked to the front of the van, and found the driver and everyone else  
  
sleeping. They leaft the doors open and went to sleep?  
  
It wasn't sleep. One of the men was bleeding from his mouth, others were bleeding  
  
from parts unknown.  
  
Kari gasped, covering her mouh with her hand. Were they dead?!  
  
Kari shook her head. Who cared, she needed out of there!  
  
Kari tried to run but her ribs suffered for it. She cried out loudly in pain  
  
from it.  
  
She decided to walk.  
  
But now the next problem came to her mind:where was she?  
  
She wasn't in any place of familiarty to her.  
  
"Calm yourself Kari, maybe you're just in another part of town.  
  
Just look for the street sign"she thought.  
  
She walked down towards the next street sign, very unsure of   
  
her theory.  
  
When she finally made it, the street name was  
  
Grove Street. That was NOT in her town!  
  
"Oh shit, I'm stuck here! I'm lost"she thought.  
  
It was night time, so either she wasn't that far away from her  
  
hometown, or she had been sleeping for quite some time.  
  
She remembered faintly waking up time after time in the truck for  
  
short periods of time, however they seemed so hazy she wondered if those  
  
were just dreams.  
  
From in the truck she heared groaning.  
  
She gasped, one of them was alive! She couldn't run, she  
  
was trapped! However, upon listening to the groaning, it seemed  
  
child like.  
  
The door opened, and out came a young boy. He wore a light Brown shirt with Dark  
  
Brown pants and Light brown shoes, his Hair was Dark Brown. He didn't seem  
  
any older then 8 or 9.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Kari.  
  
The young boy saw her, and immidiately took out a gun, pointing it to her.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal!"gasped Kari.  
  
"Get back in that truck, now!"  
  
The boy got a shot in right on her leg. Kari was about to scream  
  
but Cody jumped on her and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
He sure was strong for his age as she barely managed to carry her into  
  
the back of the truck. He took out a bandage and wrapped it around her leg.  
  
Oh it hurt so much!  
  
"Why are you doing this?"asked Kari.  
  
"Our family needs the money. Dad's dead now, I'm gonna finish what he  
  
started. Don't take this personaly"  
  
"What are you gonna do, drive?"asked Kari.  
  
"Actualy yes"said the boy.  
  
"Don't be stupid"said Kari, holding onto her leg.  
  
"I've driven many times before for my mother when my dad  
  
was out getting money"  
  
"Who are you? And why kidnap me?"asked Kari.  
  
"My name's Cody, and we got you because you're really popular  
  
in your town from what sources tell us. Everybody will wanna help pay for your  
  
ransom. If you cooraperate with me you'll be fine. I will not hesitate to shoot out  
  
another leg if I need to"  
  
Cody walked out, with actualy enough brains to shut the door. Boy,  
  
not only was he strong, but smart too. With a wounded leg and bad ribs,  
  
Kari's chances of escape were pretty much a million to one.  
  
Why me? She would think that to herself a lot, and now more then ever.  
  
Of course, anyone would be asking that if it were them. Fate simply  
  
gives you a life, at least that's the way things seemed to be for Kari.  
  
Fate must not like her too much.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
T.K couldn't believe this! The report was right there in front of his eyes  
  
on TV. Kari Kamiya was missing!  
  
"She has been missing for approximently 3 days, and we have yet to  
  
find any clues on her whereabouts. If you have any information, please contact your  
  
local police department"  
  
He thought the reason she wasn't in school was because she was still  
  
recovering. Nope, she was missing.   
  
With those rib injuries, she was vulnerable.  
  
He remembered the first day they met. She seemed like such a cool  
  
person to be friends with. After everything they had gone through,  
  
she was gone. Would she ever come back?  
  
Was this goodbye forever?  
  
He couldn't bare the thought. As much as he wanted to  
  
get her back, he knew he was helpess. This wasn't some  
  
cliched riddled movie, this was real and he couldn't do anything  
  
except wait.  
  
As you would expect, Kari's dissapearance was the talk of the school.  
  
It was on the morning announcements, and they were asked a minute of silence.  
  
They didn't know yet if she was dead, what's with the moment of silence!  
  
Some said she ran away, some say she did suicide in a hidden location,  
  
some say she was abducted. If she was abducted then there was a chance  
  
they wanted a ransom and would take care of her. If she had ran away  
  
she would vulnerable. But the latter didn't make sense.  
  
Kari was smarter then that, there was no reason for her to runaway, and  
  
if there was she wouldn't be foolish enough to do it with her injuries.  
  
So that leaft either the Suicide theory, or the Abduction Theory.  
  
The pain may have been too much for her and she might have killed  
  
herself but it seemed unlikely.  
  
So then she must've been abducted. Even if he knew for sure what really happened  
  
would it matter? There was nothing he could do either way.  
  
He hadn't visited her because every time he thought about it, something else  
  
strolled along to distract him. Now he felt guilty.  
  
He went to visit Davis in the hospital.  
  
The doctor said he was doing quite well and would be out within a month.  
  
"How ya feeling?"asked T.K.  
  
"Ah, nothing special, it sting sometimes  
  
but it's really fine"  
  
"You hear the news"  
  
"Of course, news spreads around here like a viruse. Poor Kari,   
  
I don't think I could take it if she was..., oh, I didn't mean to upse-  
  
"Don't worry, the thought would never leave my mind anyway"  
  
"Hey guys"said Tai walking in.  
  
"Hey, you're Kari's brother Tai, right? You're my brother's friend"said T.K.  
  
"Tai, I told you to wait!"said Matt running up.  
  
"Hey Matt!"said T.K.  
  
T.K had nearly forggoten about Davis.  
  
"Oh, forgot to introduce you. This is Davis, Davis, this is Tai, Kari's  
  
brother and Matt, my brother"  
  
"Nice to meet ya"said Davis shaking hands with them.  
  
He let out a small rasp of pain as his stomach stung again.  
  
"Whoa, you-  
  
"I'm fine, it happens every now and then"  
  
"How did you find me? What are ya doing here?"asked T.K.  
  
"Uh, you told me you were coming here, remember?"said Matt.  
  
"We just asked the recepionist where Davis's room was"said Tai.  
  
"I told him his name too!"thought T.K practicly kicking himself.  
  
"So, why are you guys here?"asked Davis.  
  
"It's about Kari, huh"said T.K.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know what happened"said Tai.  
  
"What?"asked T.K and Davis in usion.  
  
"Well Kari didn't tell me until a little while ago, but  
  
when she first moved here she encountered a posse of girls.  
  
They forced her into all kinds of things, like Drug rings and  
  
all that. One of them framed Kari for murder, the one who's in juvinile  
  
hall. THere were 3, so I bet my shirt that those other 2 are behind this"  
  
"You tell the police?"asked Davis.  
  
"No, we can't tell them anything until we find proof. Personaly  
  
I can't think of any other possibility. Who else would abduct Kari?  
  
Our Aunt and Uncle are doing well, but they aren't multi millionares,  
  
so it's gotta be those 2"  
  
"What, do you think they want with her?"asked T.K.  
  
"I allready have an idea of what, and I shudder at the thought of it"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Kari grew tense as the truck stopped. She heared Cody step out of the  
  
driver's seat, however he didn't seem to be opening the doors.  
  
Where had he gone to?  
  
After a few nimutes of tense waiting, the doors opened  
  
and a woman was there with Cody. Was she his mother?  
  
She walked over to Kari and picked her up.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll treat you right if  
  
you treat us right, okay?"Kari nodded.  
  
She wanted to be more resistant however that would make things worse.  
  
She'd rather have more pleasant captors then ones that would  
  
abuse her.  
  
Her snadles and socks were taken off of her before  
  
being brought into the house.  
  
Guess they thought she may have tried to escape,   
  
desperate people would try the most foolish things.  
  
They didn't seem too sad over the death of the father,  
  
but it made no diffrence to her now.  
  
She was given an old night gown to dress in, which she did.  
  
She was put into a spare bedroom with warm sheets and a nice  
  
view. Kari thanked them for being so nice, however she didn't respond.  
  
The mother locked the door.  
  
Why not the window? No, they knew if she tried that,  
  
they would find out about it and get her back easily.  
  
If that happened, she probaly wouldn't be treated so pleasantly.  
  
Kari closed her eyes. At first she wanted this to be over soon,  
  
but now she was wondering if this was really so bad.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for the wait. Any REVIEW and enjoy upcoming chapters 


	2. Cody's Treatment

Two  
  
Kari couldn't remember what kind of dream she had upon awakening.  
  
All she knew was that she was sweating and that she had bolted up.  
  
"Hey, you allright?"  
  
It was Cody's mother, standing at the right side of her bed.  
  
"I heared you whimpering, I thought you might have been killing  
  
yourslef. Have a bad dream?"  
  
Kari nodded though she wasn't really sure. She couldn't remember even the smallest  
  
bit of her dream. Cody's mom handed her a glass of water and Kari sipped it a little,  
  
though she needed the water it didn't feel good on her dry throat and chapped lips.  
  
"Thank you"said Kari.  
  
Cody's mother nodded and walked out. She heared her saying goodbye to Cody.  
  
Was she gonna call for the ransom? Kari missed home, despite how well she was being  
  
treated. She didn't let them know though, she didn't want them to feel bad, after  
  
all they were treating her well.  
  
Kari wasn't listening well so she nearly jumped as Cody opened the door.  
  
"Oh, it's just you"said Kari.  
  
The room had no light, so she couldn't see Cody holding anything.  
  
The look in his eyes was not a friendly one.  
  
"Look, I'm not as trusting of you as my mom, so don't expect the royal treatment  
  
from me, got it?"  
  
Kari nodded.   
  
"Good"said Cody walking over to her.  
  
Kari grew scared, was he gonna beat her? With her wounded leg and her  
  
badly damaged ribs, she could do nothing.  
  
Cody rolled her over on her stomach and pulled her hands behind her.  
  
Her hands were tightly bound behind her. Kari felt relief, it was better then recieving  
  
a beating. Man, the rope was tight! There was no way she was escaping. If she could,  
  
she probaly would get a beating. There were still long strands of rope after her hands  
  
were tied so he pulled those strands under the bed and tied them together.  
  
Kari gave a gasp of pain. She was strapped face down, which put a lot of force on her ribs.  
  
Somekind of cloth was stuffed in her mouth, and a smaller piece of cloth was wrapped  
  
around her mouth.  
  
"Like I said, I'm not as trusting of you as my mother"  
  
Cody walked out. Kari had no choice but to cope with the pain. Man was this kid  
  
strong!  
  
Her whimpers and groans of pain were muffled thanks to the gag. Just when she thought  
  
things would be easy.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
It was a hard day on all of them. They were positive what Tai said was true, no question.  
  
But they couldn't make those claims to the police without somekind of proof. Of  
  
course that didn't stop Tai.  
  
He went to the police and told them the story. The police said they would check into it.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was quite suprised when 2 guards came with the warden to unlock her cell.  
  
"Early release?"asked Suzaka srcasticly.  
  
"Perhaps"said the Warden.  
  
This gave Suzaka a rush of excitement. Her hands wewre cuffed behind her and  
  
she was walked down to the office. She was sat down, a police officer facing her.  
  
"Your name is Sakura Minoto, correct?"  
  
Sakura spat in his face. He merely wiped off the mucus.  
  
Sakura was hit in the back of the head just enough to get the message.  
  
"Yeah, did you figure that out by yourself Sherlock or did you get some help"  
  
The guards were about to hit her again, however the cop put up a hand to signal  
  
them to stop.  
  
"I understand you have had associations with a girl named Kari Kamiya"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"We understand you are in association with 2 other girls. The names we have  
  
are Moninoke and Jun"  
  
"Right again"said Suzaka.  
  
"Well outside information suspects your friends might have been behind the  
  
dissapearance of Kari Kamiya"  
  
(Sorry, I suck at writing crime stuff)  
  
"Well, so what's your point?"  
  
"We'll be willing to let you off the hook if you tell us where these 2 girls might be"  
  
Suzaka would love to make this guy squirm however she wanted out pronto. This wasn't  
  
really Juvinile Hal, it was Hell, the Warden acting as Santon.  
  
"A day or so before you guyz caught me, Moninoke was planning to bust Kari out of here.  
  
She jumpoed me and leaft me tied up in their shed. I got free and watched the sucker burn.  
  
Knowing them they probaly went to the next town. They never like to travel far"  
  
"Thank you for the information, as promised you will be released, on one condition.  
  
Your family will donate 25% of their savings to the family of the man you murdered"  
  
"Deal"said Suzaka, deciding to worry about where to get some money later.  
  
"You realize that you are now a citizen of sciety once again. If you commit  
  
another crime then there will be no hesitation to hall you right back in here"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I just want out"  
  
The guard stood Suzaka up and uncuffed her. She felt her wrists, there were  
  
some marks on it but besides that she felt fine.  
  
"Allright, you may go"  
  
As Suzaka walked down the halls, she saw Ken. He was the boy of her dreams. He hated  
  
Kari Kamiya as well, and plus he was so handsome.  
  
"Hey there, how would youz like to leave this hellhole for good?"  
  
Ken turned his head towards her, nodding.  
  
Suzaka looked up and down, none of the guards were paying much attention. If not for the bars  
  
she could've escaped easily. Ken was very thin, so he could fit through easily.  
  
"Allright, come through the bars. You're thin enough, and these twits won't notice"  
  
Ken did so quickly. She was right, they didn't notice.  
  
"Thank you"said Ken.  
  
"Don't sweat it sweetheart, we both have a common enemy. We're gonna take her out,  
  
right under their noses"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
After a few hours of sleep, Kari was awakened by the creaking of the door.  
  
It was Cody with a glass of water. He sat beside Kari.  
  
"You scream, you pay"  
  
He took off the gag and the cloth in her mouth.  
  
"Sip this so you don't dehidrate"  
  
He held it up to Kari's mouth as she gulped it, some spilling of course due to  
  
her position.  
  
He let her drink the whole thing. After the glass was empty he took it away.  
  
"Thank you Cody"said Kari.  
  
"I'm just doing it to keep you alive. Once we get the ransom, you're out of here for good"  
  
"I know, I know. But please Cody, I swear if you untie me I won't do anything"  
  
"No"  
  
Kari was struggiling as she began panicking.  
  
"Please Cody! Please, it hurts so much, you gotta-  
  
No good. The cloth was stuffed back in her mouth, then the other  
  
piece of cloth wrapped tightly around her.   
  
She screamed and begged under her gag as Cody leaft.  
  
Oh it hurt so much! Her ribs were on the verge of breaking.  
  
Tears were falling from Kari's eyes. At first she never wanted it to end, now she did.  
  
Nothing Cody's mother did for her could make up for what Cody was doing to her.  
  
Man was he heartless!  
  
Kari tried to slip off her gag but there was nothing to help her,  
  
only the bed which helped her not. She couldn't reach the bedpost since she was tied down.  
  
She struggled as hard as she could to break free however that just hurt even worse.  
  
She simply stopped. She now noticed that her gloves were off. Cody must've taken them off when he  
  
tied her up.  
  
So now all she had was her Pink tink top with the big White stripe in the middle and  
  
her yellow shorts.  
  
Her eyes were red from all the crying.  
  
She daydreamed Tai and the others arriving. Cody's strength was no match for all for her friends,  
  
so they knocked him out, and freed her. The police came to arrestr Cody and his mother was let  
  
off easy. The enbding involved her and T.K walking out of the house(still missing her socks, sandles  
  
and gloves) and sharing a romantic kiss.  
  
However the pain of the truth slashed through her dream and stabbed her like a combat knife.  
  
After another hour, Cody's mother was coming up. Cody was protesting that he saw her just a few  
  
minutes ago and was fine thought that didn't stop her. She gasped when she saw Kari in her state.  
  
"Cody, what did you do!"  
  
"But mom-  
  
"Go downstairs and we'll talk there!"  
  
Cody did as told.  
  
"Are you allright?"asked his mother as she took off her gag.  
  
"I'm fine"said Kari however her eyes said diffrent.  
  
Kari thanked her after her hands were untied and she went to sleep.  
  
She never heared the conversastion they had downstairs, but it was  
  
safe to assume Kari wasn't going to be tied up ever again.  
  
She fell into a pleasant sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Davis's pain was worsening as night was upon.  
  
He held back the groans of pain. Oh the pain, when would it end!  
  
The nurse saw him suffering and got some pain killers.  
  
Davis thanked her after he took them. The pain died down quickly.  
  
He tried putting the thought of the pain coming back into the rear  
  
of his mind.  
  
He knew it would come back, however decided to enjoy it until then.  
  
Davis pissed in the bucket placed besides his bed. It was disgusting, especialy the smell,  
  
however he was not permitted to be walking.  
  
The smell was a lot better then the pain.  
  
He thought about Kari. Was she allright? Was she being beaten or suffering as he layed  
  
their in his comfy hospital bed?  
  
Were they treating her well? No, probaly not. Poor Kari he would keep thinking. She was still injured,  
  
and was helpless.  
  
She could die. She might die. She might allready be dead.  
  
Death, death, death, death. It rang through his mind like a church bell.  
  
He knew Kari's very life was at stake, and not him, T.K or anyone else could do  
  
anything except the police.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Deals

Three  
  
Kari's aunt, Uncle, and of course Tai himself, were left   
  
paralyzed with fear after the call they recieved.  
  
It wasn't Moninoke and Jun, it was someone else.  
  
Whoever it was wanted one hundred thousand dollars in cold  
  
hard cash. They weren't exactly poor but that kind of money  
  
would always be out of reach.  
  
"Everybody stay calm. They need Kari as a hostage to keep  
  
the ransom so Kari will be fine. We just need to come up  
  
with the money"  
  
"How are we supposed to do that!"gasped Kari's aunt.  
  
"The caller siad no cops so that's out of the question. Whether they  
  
would actualy kill Kari if we'd call the police or not is not a gamble  
  
I'm willing to take"  
  
"What about car insurance? If we make it look like we had an accident, they  
  
would pay us. They might not give us a hundred thousand but they sure would help"  
  
said Tai.  
  
"Tai you know damn well that's illegal"said his uncle in a stern voice.  
  
"What do you care about more? Some legal mumbo jumbo or the wellbeing of your  
  
niece? She's my flesh and blood damn it and-  
  
"Don't use that launguage or that tone in front of me!"said his uncle.  
  
"Kari needs us. Don't you remember that wound she suffered from that  
  
psychopath Ken? She's vulnerable, helpless, and I'm not gonna  
  
sit here while they could be torturing Kari for all I know"  
  
"They wouldn't do that! Not if they want the ransom!"  
  
"Open your eyes! What makes you think they won't double  
  
cross us! I'm not taking chances!"said Tai walking out.  
  
"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"roared his uncle.  
  
"Please, settle down, both of you"pleaded his aunt.  
  
"No, I'm getting her back anyway I can and that's final!"  
  
Tai slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What are you sitting there for? Get him back here"said his aunt.  
  
"No, let him. He'll learn the facts of life the hard way"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Few Days Later  
  
Kari's aunt and Uncle still couldn't come up with a ransom, making Cody and  
  
his mother impatient.  
  
The nice treatment Kari was recieving was begining to fade.  
  
She was fed much less, making her pale and very thin.  
  
In fact Cody's mom didn't less and less to stop her son  
  
from hurting Kari.  
  
Pretty much it was freegame for Cody.  
  
He dragged Kari out of the bedroom and into the attic.  
  
He bound her hands tightly behind her with cord so thick it cut through her  
  
skin, he also bound her ankles.  
  
He gagged her with a strip of White cloth wrapped firmly around her, the  
  
cloth going into her mouth a little. Cody just leaft her there most of the day  
  
like that. He rarely came up to give her some water, which was a small glass.  
  
As the hours zoomed by, Kari struggled less and less for freedom. The lack of  
  
food and water was making her feeble.  
  
The days went by and she became more pale and thin.  
  
Even her dreams were exhausting. She remembered one in paticular.  
  
She was in an 1960's asane asylum for murdering her brother, which  
  
she had supposedly claimed someone named Greg the hippo did. She was in a straight jacket  
  
however it tore off soon and she got out.  
  
There were no other patients around though.  
  
There were actualy jail like cells, but no one in them.  
  
No one was in the entire facility.  
  
After hours of searching, Kari finally found the exit.  
  
She went through it, however she ended up in the same place  
  
the whole dream started. This process went on over and over.  
  
It was so frustrating but she was glad partialy when the dream awoke.  
  
Being a hostage was better then running a never ending cycle.  
  
One day Cody walked in but instead of water he had a phone.  
  
Cody pulled her gag down so it was haning like a scarf  
  
around her neck.  
  
"It's your aunt. You better not say anything stupid damn it"warned Cody.  
  
Kari let tears come out, even if it was just on the phone, she wanted to  
  
talk to her aunt.  
  
"HellO"said Kari sobbingly.  
  
"Oh my God Kari, are you okay? Are you being treated well?"  
  
"Yes mom"lied Kari.  
  
"Why are you crying then?"she asked.  
  
"I'm just so glad to hear your voice again! Please  
  
mom, get me out, please I-  
  
Cody lifted the gag back on her and spoke in the phone now.  
  
"You're starting to piss us off. Get that money by next week or I'm  
  
just gonna slit that good for nothing slut's throat"  
  
"Please don't! Kari means so much to us, please, we just need more time-  
  
"Next week. Any cops get involved and she's dead"  
  
Cody turned the phone off.  
  
"That was good Kari. She'll be motivated to get that money now"  
  
Kari tried to talk back but the gag was still strong.  
  
"Not feeling like a princess now, are ya? Punks like you  
  
get all the breaks in life, while people like me and mom  
  
are scraping along"  
  
Kari tried to wokr her gag off, Cody was wrong comepletely. She  
  
got few if any breaks.  
  
Cody noticed this.  
  
"You got something to say?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Allright, just don't try anything"  
  
Cody lowered the gag. Kari knew he would put it right back  
  
on once she was done.  
  
"Cody, despite what yopu may think my life is a lot worse then yours.  
  
I've been harrased by almost every kid in school. Almost everyone  
  
there hates me-  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not lieng"said Kari.  
  
"But, you're a media circus-  
  
"You must not have seen me that much. They don't like me,  
  
I'm nothing but a prop for the media. THat's all they consider  
  
people Cody. The truth is most of them hate me. I've been  
  
beaten and drugged by both my parents, forced into crime  
  
by bullies, wounded by someone I thought I loved,  
  
betrayed by friends time after time, there is nothing  
  
convieninet about my life. Please, I don't want to  
  
be your enemy Cody. If you untie me, I swear I'll  
  
cooraperate with you"  
  
Cody thought hard in that moment of silence. Kari meant what she said.   
  
She would be their willfull hostage. She wouldn't take the chance of trying to  
  
escape. Cody remembered how badly injured she was so if she did try to escape,  
  
he could easily recaptured her.  
  
"Allright, it's a deal. But any escape attempts and I'll tie you right back up.  
  
Got it?"  
  
"Thanks Cody, I swear I won't"  
  
"I'll be right back"said Cody.  
  
Kari knew he was running down for a knife.  
  
Indeed Cody came back with a knife. He quickly cut her bonds.  
  
He felt her wrists and ankles, they were fine overall.  
  
She then untied her gag that was still haning around her.  
  
"Remember the deal-  
  
"Yes, I remember. I swear, I'll be goo-  
  
Almost anything can happen in life at anytime. That was the case as Kari  
  
collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Cody bent down.  
  
"Are you trying to trick me?"  
  
Kari's eyes remained closed. She was hot. Cody ran   
  
down quickly for the themonitor. After a minute he took  
  
it out. 100 degrees. She had a fever, a bad one. If it got too  
  
much higher, she could die.  
  
He got her down to the living room quickly.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
T.K stopped by at the hospital every day after school. They both grew more  
  
and more worried. They had heared the news, Kari was indeed kidnapped, and  
  
was being held for ransom.  
  
Part of Davis told him he shouldn't care, Kari had been so nasty to  
  
him. The other par told him she never meant it.  
  
Matt was worried not only for Kari, but for Tai. T.K and Davis didn't know Tai  
  
that well so there focus was on Kari. Tai had been missing without a trace.  
  
Now there was only a week leaft for the money to go in. Otherwise  
  
Kari was dead. Davis and T.K knew Kari's injuries mader her vulnerable,  
  
and that escape was impossible. They had her right where they wanted her.  
  
T.K's family was offering some money however it didn't even reach  
  
a thousand, much less a hundred thousand.  
  
This wasn't another Kari being in the hospital or being abused.  
  
Her life was on the line.  
  
Davis had many dreams of T.K going to the hospital teeling  
  
him Kari was dead.  
  
It was one of those dreams that kept happening and you struggled to  
  
awake, hoping it was still a dream.  
  
The worst part was they were helpless. No one could do anything.  
  
If they went to the police, Kari would die.  
  
If they didn't get the money within the week, Kari would die.  
  
The situation, which started as worrysome, was now getting desperate,  
  
and serious.  
  
Tension and angst filled their hearts like helium in a balloon.  
  
Kari's aunt and uncle, and even T.K's family would pray at night for her safe  
  
return.  
  
Only 6 days remained.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Unwelcome Guests

Chapter 4  
  
Cody guessed Kari's fainting was from the lack of oxegen, food, and water. However it was a guess so it  
  
could be other things.Kari weakly shoved the food and water away when it was brought to her, she wasn't  
  
feeling hungry at all. Rather she felt like she was going to puke her guts and organs out any second.  
  
Cody knew though that if Kari didn't get somethinbg into her soon that she may die. So gently he opened  
  
her mouth and poured some water down slowly. It felt a little irratating going down her throat but she  
  
didn't seem to be puking anything up.  
  
Cody gave her small pieces of an apple anddropped them in her mouth. Kari reluctantly chewed and swallowed the bits   
  
and pieces of it.  
  
"You allright now?"asked Cody.  
  
"Yeah, thanks"said Kari weakly.  
  
Obviously he couldn't take her to a hospital or else the whole ransom would be  
  
comepletely destroyed.  
  
Besdies, she seemed to be doing better as she fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
He sighed, this was tougher then he thought, especialy without his father.  
  
He must've gotten drunk while driving, or one of his friends got drunk and  
  
got them killed. It had to be, Kari wasn't capable of killing them.  
  
She seemed way too peaceful to do something like that. It didn't matter though,  
  
Kari was vulnerable now. Besides she had agreed to cooraperate with them.  
  
There was a knock at the door. This suprised Cody greatly, nearly making him jump.  
  
He covered Kari quickly with the pillows and blanket before awnsering the door. It was  
  
Sakura and Ken.  
  
"Hello"said Cody.  
  
Sakura took out a gun, pointing right at Cody's ribs.  
  
"Let us in, now!"  
  
Cody didn't have a gun on him at the moment so had to comply.  
  
He nodded and invited them inside.  
  
"We need a place to stay for awhile, you don't mind, do ya?"asked Sakura  
  
sarcasticly.  
  
"Who's that over there"pointed Ken to the one laying under the covers.  
  
"Let's see"said Sakura lifting the blankets and pillows. Her eyes widened in suprise  
  
and enjoyment.  
  
"What do ya know, Kari Kamiya. So this is where she's being stashed"said Sakura.  
  
"Leave her-  
  
Ken smacked Cody behind the head hard, knocking him out cold.  
  
His mother wasn't home so obviously she wasn't aware of any of this.  
  
"What a lucky find, it was instinct that told me this be a good place to hide.  
  
You're lucky to have me around Ken"said Sakura.  
  
Ken merely nodded.  
  
Sakura sat on top of Kari. Kari was facing up with her arms at her sides,  
  
so now she had no way of escaping.  
  
"Wake up little girl"said Sakura shaking her.  
  
Kari groaned, she was tired and felt like shit. She just wanted to sleep.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura, with Ken there as well. She almost gasped however  
  
Sakura put one hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ssh. Don't worry, we ain't gonna kill ya just yet. What fun would that be? No,  
  
you need to suffer, just like I suffered at Juvy. So how should we start? A few cuts?  
  
Nail you to the couch maybe? Oh the choices"said Sakura as Kari thrashed to get away.  
  
However her ribs hurt too much plus she couldn't run. She was trapped.  
  
Cody was on the floor unconcious.  
  
"It's obvious this was a ransom, perhaps now we can collect the ransom"said Ken.  
  
"No way, I don't care about money now. All I want is revenge, all I want is to see  
  
this little bitch die slowly"  
  
Kar's eyes filled with fear, her body trembiling.  
  
Sakura took out a pocket knife she managed to steal off of  
  
a local convienence store. Kari closed her eyes, now one could  
  
assume her body had tremors going through it.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it slowly so you can enjoy it. Now, where to start?  
  
Oh yes, that arm looks a little delicate"  
  
Ken didn't even watch, rather he faced the wall. Sakura of course didn't even notice  
  
as she was having the time of her life.  
  
Kari's scream was muffled as Sakura cut a long line in her arm, that blade was  
  
one of the sharpest Kari had ever felt. Sakura stopped in the upper arm, if she cut her veins  
  
she would die too quickly.  
  
"I'm gonna engrave your initials right on ya. How does that sound?"  
  
Kari's screams were getting louder however Sakura had them muffled too well,  
  
no one outside the house was going to hear Kari.  
  
Just imagine it, she felt her skin being torn through, pretty deep  
  
as well.  
  
Sakura did it slowly, it felt like hours even though it was only for about  
  
a minute or two until she finished the giant K.  
  
"Now for the next initial, what do ya know! It's another K, aren't you lucky?  
  
You get to feel equal amounts of pain on both arms"  
  
Kari felt the blood slowly trickle her other arm, not that it helped muffle the pain  
  
as Sakura slowly did another K.  
  
Ken felt sick to his stomach as this happened, however he was loyal to Sakura.  
  
Plus, he was finding a fondness for her, like the one he had for Kari.  
  
Ken walked to the corner of the living room so that they didn't hear him  
  
talking to "Kaiser"  
  
"Why don't you help her out? Help the girl when she's torturing someone.  
  
Better yet, give in to me"  
  
"No"ken whispered.  
  
There was nothing supernatural about Kaiser, it was purely psychological.  
  
Ever since he molested his former girlfriend, Kaiser had grown within him.  
  
He was kind of like a brother to him, they talked much in private.  
  
Whenever he got really angry or sad, he gave in and let Kaiser take over.  
  
He felt the same except he didn't deel so reluctant to do  
  
things like hurt people and use them for his desires.  
  
Of course the only one who knew about Kaiser was Ken, he could never  
  
reveal Kaiser's existence to another soul.  
  
"Let me out Ken, let me out"  
  
"No"whispered Ken again.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of your rejection, who was the only one to give you  
  
comfort after that bitch dumped you? That's right me! I'm the one who  
  
let you fullfill your desires when I took over. How do you repay me? You  
  
keep me imprisoned! Now let me out so I can fullfill your desires  
  
once again"  
  
"No"whispered Ken.  
  
Kaiser said nothing, he was gone for the time being.  
  
"There, K.K. Your initials. Feeling good about yourself now?"  
  
Kari moaned in fear, turning her head away(eyes still closed) however  
  
Sakura still had her hand firmly over Kari's mouth.  
  
Ken walked over, it was finally done.  
  
"Now what?"asked Ken.  
  
Kari began bleeding from both arms now, very slowly.  
  
Before Sakura could decide what to do next:  
  
"GET OFF OF HER AND STICK YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR!"  
  
It was Cody's mother, with the gun Sakura leaft on the floor.  
  
"Oh shit"whispered Sakura as she dropped the knife and flung her arms up,  
  
Ken did as well.  
  
She kneeled next to Cody while the gun was still pointed at them.  
  
She checked for a pulse.  
  
"Good, he's just unconcious"thought Cody's mom.  
  
"Upstairs, both of you!"  
  
She walked them up the stairs into the attic room where Cody had stored Kari.  
  
"What you gonna do, huh?"asked Sakura.  
  
There was a chair there luckily for Cody's mother, and she ordered Sakura to sit in it.  
  
Sakura did so as Cody's mother knocked Ken on the floor.  
  
"Watch it with him!"said Sakura.  
  
Cody's mother ignored her and took out some rope. He pulled  
  
Sakura's hands behind the chair and tied them together. Then she took  
  
some ducktape out and wrapped it around Sakura's ankles and body, securing her to the chair.  
  
Cody's mother dashed down the stairs.  
  
Ken was concious, but hurt.  
  
"Hurry up, untie me before she get's back up here"said Sakura.  
  
Ken felt dizzy, Sakura's words were like mush to him.  
  
Cody's mother brought up another chair and sat Ken in it, tieing him up  
  
the exact same way she did Sakura.  
  
"Hey,just let us out"said Sakura.  
  
"No, I'm not taking the chance of you coming back here again"said Cody's mother before she closed the door.  
  
Ken's senses cleared up, and she saw Sakura. He just stared, the look of Sakura's predicament turning him on.  
  
Sakura noticed this.  
  
"What are you looking at?"asked Sakura, unaware of his bondage fetish.  
  
Ken shook his head, and thought up an excuse.  
  
"I was waiting to see if you had a plan to escape"said Ken.  
  
"That chance, I dropped my pocket knife down there"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
T.K dribbled the ball between his legs as Matt came for it.  
  
Matt ducked a little and tried slapping the ball from his hands however  
  
T.K saw and hit it out in front of him. He was about to shoot when Matt  
  
nailed the ball down in T.K's face.  
  
"You okay?"asked Mat helping him up, T.K rubbing his nose.  
  
"It stings but besides that I'm fine"said T.K.  
  
"Sorry, I was trying to get it away from ya"said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, then you did the opposite"said T.K.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"You plan on being a profesional BasketBall player?"asked Matt.  
  
"I don't know to be honest"said T.K.  
  
"Well you still got time to think about it luckily. Let's  
  
go home now"said Matt.  
  
"Allright, I'm done oday anyway"said T.K.  
  
They both stopped as Matt's cell phone rang. He took it out and  
  
awnsered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Matt, it's Tai"  
  
"TAI!"  
  
Matt nearly dropped the cell phone, T.K nearly  
  
gasped in shock.  
  
"Where have you been? What's going on, where are you? What have you been  
  
doing?  
  
"What are you, a teacher? Listen, I'm on Sojiko avenue, know where that is?"  
  
"Tai, that's in the next town! What are you doing there?"  
  
"Where is he?"asked T.K.  
  
Matt gave T.K a shush before listening to Tai.  
  
"I saw Ken, Sakura, and some other woman later on enter a house together,  
  
I bet they're the ones who have Kari"  
  
"No way, they're in juvinile hall!"gasped Matt.  
  
"I know what I saw Matt, get a ride down here on a bus or something"  
  
"What about the police?"  
  
"Screw them, this is our best chance"  
  
"Allright, just don't do anything until I get there"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Escape and Capture

Chapter 5  
  
Cody handed Kari some sleeping pills as he bandaged her arms. Kari thanked  
  
her and swallowed the pills quickly.  
  
After a few minutes Kari fell into a deep sleep. Cody admired  
  
Kari's endurance. She didn't seem to be getting frustrated or anything,  
  
she remained as peaceful as before.  
  
If he only knew.  
  
The cuts were a little deep but nothing too serious. She would be fine.  
  
In the meantime he decided to deal with the intruders. He walked up to the attic  
  
where he suspected they would be.Sakura gave Cody a look of distain.  
  
"Who are you? What were you doing intruding into my house?"asked Cody.  
  
"You're real tough when the person you're questioning is bound"said Sakura sarcasticly.  
  
Cody smacked her hard in the face, causing her to spit out water from the impact, a tooth  
  
even fell out though it was towards the back so it wasn't really noticable.  
  
Ken remained silent, he wasn't going to get himself in bigger trouble then he allready was.  
  
Sakura gave a cry of rage and thrashed to get free. The bonds were uncannly strong, it was as though  
  
she was being magicly paralyzed.  
  
Cody smacked her again, causing blood to fly out of her mouth, which went onto Ken's shirt. Ken  
  
made no response.  
  
"If you want me to make it worse on you I will"threatened Cody.  
  
"Allright, wimp. Wimp who can't fight without somekind of handic-  
  
Cody lamped his hand tightly over her mouth, his expression that of rage.  
  
"Just awnser the question"he growled.  
  
He let go and Sakura saw she had no choice. She was at his mercy.  
  
"Name's Sakura, this is Ken. We were just released from Juvy"  
  
"Why did you attack me and the girl?"  
  
"Her name's Kari, you know that as well as I do. I attacked her because  
  
she's the one who got us into Juvy in the first place. She tore me from the closest  
  
things I ever had to friend! She's not the nice and caring little punk everyone makes  
  
her out to be, she's a no good bitch! I told you, you gonna let us go now?"  
  
Cody ignored her and walked out, slamming the door shut.  
  
"No good piece of shit"murmured Sakura.  
  
Cody sighed as he sat in a chair he brought from the dining room. He sat right next to the couch where  
  
Kari was sleeping. She was turned over, her back facing him.  
  
"This wouldn't be so rough if Dad was still around"said Cody.  
  
It was beggining to darken outside, the sun beggining to set in the distance.  
  
Another six hours or so and the countdown would go down to about five  
  
days and counting. Would he really keep the promise though? Would he really  
  
be willing to kill her? At first he would in a heartbeat. Now things are diffrent.  
  
He thought Kari was a good person though it would take more then that to  
  
make him reluctant. If they killed her, then what? They would've gone through so much trouble  
  
for nothing, and he would live the rest of his life with the knowledge he was a murderer.  
  
It reminded him of one time when some punk at school was picking on him.  
  
At first Cody held himself together, being told by many that ignoring bullies would  
  
get them to stop. One day he snapped. He attacked the bully, and ended up paralyzing him.  
  
That bully was still in the hospital. The kids were scared to death of him, so when asked what happened, they  
  
all said he was goofing off on the swing set.  
  
Cody of course never visited him, and the kid wasn't able to talk so it remained secret.  
  
He allready carried one dark secret, he didn't need another one.  
  
But if he didn't keep pushing that threat, the ransom would be disasterous.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"You seem to be recovering miracoulusly Mr Motimiya. We predicted it would be weeks, months,  
  
but you've recovered all that you can here, so Now sign your release"  
  
This had happened earlier and Davis couldn't be happier. Not to say he had a horrible time in  
  
the hospital, however he was getting homesick. After reuniting with his family, he decided to go down and see  
  
T.K.  
  
T.K greeted him with open arms.  
  
"So any word on Kari or Tai yet?"asked Davis.  
  
T.K sighed.  
  
"Sorry if-  
  
"No, it's allright. It's been on my mind a lot lately. Matt got a call from  
  
Tai earlier. Matt said Tai saw Sakura and Ken enter the house, along with a woman who came  
  
later. They suspect that's where Kari is. They should call the police, but they're  
  
way too stubborn. They have to act as heros, I just hope they come out in one piece, with Kari"  
  
"No sweat, if it's just Ken, some girl and a woman then they shouldn't have too much trouble, even if they  
  
do have weapons"said Davis.  
  
"Yeah, perhaps. They better not have done anything to her though. Because if they have, then,  
  
ugh, guess there won't be much I can do"said T.K.  
  
"If they hurt her, they'll be in juvinile hall for even longer"  
  
"Hey wait a minute!"said T.K, practicly scaring Davis  
  
with his abruptness.  
  
"What is it?"asked Davis.  
  
"Didn't the police go to Juvy and question Sakura?"asked T.K.  
  
"So what does, oh"said Davis.  
  
"So they can't be the kidnappers, they were both in Juvinile hall after  
  
Kari's abduction. But that dosen't mean they aren't linked, they could be  
  
meeting with the kidnappers"said T.K.  
  
Davis's head was practicly spinning.  
  
"You should be a detective"said Davis.  
  
"Yeah, that woman may be the abductor. She must be, why else would Sakura and  
  
Ken bother to go into the house? I wish there was a way we could meet up with them,  
  
they may need help"said T.K.  
  
"Could take the bus, or ride with our bikes"said Davis.  
  
"How much money you got?"  
  
"Ten dollars total"  
  
"Fourty"  
  
"Fourty! What makes you so special!"said Davis.  
  
T.K shrugged.  
  
"So we have fifty dollars. We could take a bus there, or better yet a cab"said T.K.  
  
"No way! Cab drivers will rip you off so fast your head will practicly spin off it's head"said Davis.  
  
"Oh c'mon, who told you this?"asked T.K.  
  
"Haven't you heared about them?"asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, just like you heared about Kari being a murderer?"asked T.K  
  
sarcasticly.  
  
"This is diffrent!"said Davis.  
  
"C'mon, let's go. I know just where we gotta go"  
  
"Where?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"How long is this gonna take him?"asked Tai standing out there.  
  
His desire to simply bust in the house was growing but he couldn't  
  
break hi promise to Matt. Besides five days remained and until then they  
  
would keep Kari safe.  
  
Tai looked up and noticed his Aunt and Uncle were there! With a bag of money!  
  
They knocked at the door, in which Cody's mother awnsered, something over her face to conceal  
  
her identity.  
  
They handed her the money and she told them to wait while she got Kari.  
  
Tai ran up to his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Tai.  
  
"So there you are! Well, we got the money"  
  
"Awesome! How?"  
  
"Well, we, uh, had to sell the house, and everything else we owned"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
In the meantime, Cody'mother saw Cody sleeping and looked under the blanket.  
  
There were nothing but pillows under there! She dashed upstairs into the  
  
attic where Sakura and Ken were. They were gone!  
  
A sharp piece of glass from a long since broken frame was there. They were free, and  
  
they had Kari.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura walked Kari along, a knife to her back. Kari's hands had been tied behind her,  
  
Sakura with a hand over her mouth.  
  
They were in the forest and had been walking for about an hour or two.  
  
"There should be a stream up ahead. I'm gonna enjoy making it your  
  
grave"said Sakura.  
  
Kari's whimpers were muffled.  
  
"I'll cut ya nice and slow so you can enjoy your  
  
last moments, then I'll dunk your head in and watch you   
  
drown. I am going to enjoy this"  
  
Kari could've easily bitten Sakura's hand, however with Ken there  
  
plus her ribs, which still stung, she would've been recaught. She was as  
  
good as dead.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Author's note:The conclusion is coming up next time. After this only two parts  
  
remain. 


	6. Huge Mistake

Chapter 6  
  
"Ken, you hold her now. If she screams, just throw her on the ground"  
  
They were by the stream now. It wasn't deep at all, only about a foot deep. However it would be  
  
more then enough to drown her. All she had to do was hold Kari's head underwater. Kari was trembiling,  
  
tears running down her face.  
  
Sakura smiled, Kari's fear was so intense you could feel it as though it were a solid object.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter? Pretty little bitch didn't get things her way? Well is suits you right!You took my friends away from me!   
  
You turned Moninoke and Jun against me!"  
  
"No, I never even wanted to be in your gang"cried Kari"You forced-  
  
Sakura slugged Kari hard in the gut. Kari's head fell low, catching her breath.  
  
Sakura held Kari's face to hers.  
  
"Feeling so good about yourself now bitch?"  
  
Sakura slapped her harshly and kneed her in the gut. She laughed as Kari  
  
spat blood out. Ken turned his head the other way. Just because he was helping  
  
Sakura with her revenge didn't mean he had to watch it.  
  
"Ken, you can't hold me anymore!"  
  
Ken held the growl under his breath. Sakura slapped Kari viscously again.  
  
"Feel the pain, I want you to suffer like never before so your death will be that  
  
much better"said Sakura.  
  
Kari wanted to wake up, this was a dream. But it wasn't, she was at Sakura's mercy.  
  
Sakura clamped a hand over Kari's mouth as she pulled some of her hair hard. Kari's screams  
  
were muffled.  
  
"I'm coming out!"  
  
Ken couldn't hold him back. Kaiser came out. He dropped Kari and slapped Sakura down  
  
hard.  
  
"What the hell you doing Ken!"  
  
"No little bitch, Kaiser's in control now. I'm running the show now little girl"said  
  
Kaiser taking something from his pocket.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"She's what!"gasped Tai.  
  
"She's gone, she must've escaped somehow!"said Cody's mother.  
  
"We have to find her now!"said Tai running off.  
  
"Tai, wait!"  
  
However Tai had run off too quickly.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
With one slash of the throat, Sakura fell into the stream. The blood flooded from  
  
her neck. She was dead, no question.  
  
Kari managed to to turn forward and get her feet flat on the ground. Then she pushed her weight up,  
  
even without the use of her bound arms.  
  
She tried to run off, her leg mostly healed, however Ken, or rather Kaiser, tripped her to the ground.  
  
He rolled Kari over onto her back and sat ontop of her.  
  
Kari closed her eyes, waiting for it to come.  
  
"This is it. There's no escape. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! I'm sorry Tai,  
  
T.K, Davis, everyone. I'll never see you again"she thought, her face practicly drowned  
  
in tears.  
  
"Aw don't cry, you're ruining the good mood. I even have  
  
an erection coming on. This is the perfect moment"  
  
Kari knew death was iminent, however she wass gonna die fighting.  
  
She threw all her weight to help her roll over, knocking Ken to the ground. Kari barely managed to get up.  
  
She got away this time, Kaiser unable to trip her in time.  
  
"You get back here!"  
  
Kari ran with all her might, running with every ounce of God given speed.  
  
"Maybe I can make it. I have to"she thought.  
  
Kari was lost and she knew it. She took a left. Her main priority was to get away from Ken.  
  
She needed to find a hiding spot. However Kaiser was catching up on her. He was just a few feet behind now.  
  
"Give up Kari, otherwise I'll have to discipline you!"  
  
Kari ignored his words and continued to run.  
  
She was losing focus, everything was becoming a blur. NO! If she passed out she may never wake up.  
  
Those drugs were kicking in again, she's taken so many of them. She was gonna die. There was no escape.  
  
She was as good as dead.  
  
Kaiser was too focused on Kari to notice the stone before his path. His toes hit it, causing him to  
  
trip over it.  
  
Kari was abruptly grabbed, a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sssh, it's okay"  
  
Kari looked up, it was Yolie!  
  
Kari tried to gasp but Yolie kept the hand over her mouth.  
  
"You'll get us caught"  
  
They were in some bushes, mostly clear of branches and such annoying things.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't say a word"whispered Yolie taking her hand off.  
  
Kari nodded and peeked out of the bushes for Ken. Yolie did so as well, there was no sign of him.  
  
"You stay here Kari, I'll go out and look"  
  
Yolie stepped out of the bushes and looked around. No one seemed to be around for miles. She kept looking  
  
over the same areas again and again, she wanted to be positive he wasn't around. He must've been gone.  
  
The trees were too slim, if he tried to hide behind one she would see him easily.  
  
When she saw he wasn't within distance she told Kari to come out. The bushes fourtanately were about their size,  
  
it was more of a fort when you looked at it.  
  
"Thanks Yolie"said Kari stepping out.  
  
"No prob"  
  
She hadn't noticed until now that Kari's hands were tied behind her.  
  
"Turn around Kari, I'll untie ya"  
  
This wouldn't be easy. The knots were tight, and her fingernails were getting  
  
dull.  
  
Kari stared out nervously, hoping to God Ken wasn't coming back. It felt like hours until  
  
Yolie comepletly untied her, even though it was fifteen minutes.  
  
"Thanks Yolie, I owe my life"said Kari hugging her, tears falling out.  
  
Yolie felt shocked at first, but it was natural of Kari or anybody.  
  
"It's okay, I know you would've done the same for me. Besides, I'm the one  
  
who made you an outcast in the first place so I owed you"  
  
"I guess. What are you doing out here anyway Yolie?"asked Kari.  
  
"I'm hiding. Two girls named Moninoke and Jun are after me. They wanted  
  
to make an example of me they said. They were gonna strip me naked and  
  
nail me to a tree. I managed to get away thank goodne-  
  
"Moninoke and Jun!"gasped Kari.  
  
"You know them?"asked Yolie.  
  
"Yeah! When I first moved here they forced me to join their  
  
gang. They're the ones who knocked you out and robbed you that day"said Kari.  
  
"Why those little tramps! At least I got away, by the way, how did Ken get out?  
  
How did he hold you hostage for so long? Now at least we don't have to pay the ransom"  
  
"No, I was taken from my abductors by a girl named Sakura, former part of Moninoke's  
  
gang. Ken was with her, they were gonna kill me"said Kari.  
  
"Let's get you out of here"  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
It was a long walk.The walk took days in fact,  
  
with nothing but Berries off of branches to eat and  
  
water when they came by streams. Nothing exciting happened though. On the way Kari told Yolie everything she went  
  
through. From where she was grabbed and stuffed into a truck, up to where Sakura and Ken had brought her  
  
out in the woods and were gonna kill her.  
  
Yolie knew the way luckily, so they weren't last.  
  
"Man, and I thought I went through crap. I would've gone home and to the police  
  
except I was too far away, the woods were pretty close by. It's a good thing.  
  
To be honest, Ken would've caught you"said Yolie.  
  
"I know"said Kari.  
  
Another turn or so and they were out of the woods(no pun intended)  
  
All there was now was a dirt trail to follow to the city. They kep silent, Ken might've been around.  
  
He wasn't. No one was around though, no branch breaking, no crunching, silent.  
  
"Oh boy, I'm gonna be a walking media circus again when I get back"said Kari groaningly.  
  
"Well I wish I could tell ya otherwise but-  
  
"Then you'd be fooling no one"finished Kari.  
  
"Yeah pretty much, but I sometimes wonder if even I can fool me"  
  
They both laughed at this.  
  
"Yolie, by the way, how ya doing after that attempted rape?"asked Kari.  
  
"Thanks for asking but it's not that bad. I'll let you in on a secret, I'm not a virgin"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped Kari loudly.  
  
"Please, keep it a secret, okay? I'd tell you who I did it with but you wouldn't know her"  
  
"Her? Oh my God Yolie, you're a lesbian"gasped Kari barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know, it's nothing I'm proud of either. You're probaly worried that-  
  
"No Yolie. I should know better then anybody you can't judge someone by race, sexuality, gender,  
  
or rumors. You have to know the person yourself before you can make asssumpsions"  
  
"So, you don't, care that I'm a lesbian?"asked Yolie.  
  
"No, it dosen't matter. It dosen't change a thing"  
  
"Thanks Kari"said Yolie.  
  
"We're here!"gasped Kari.  
  
They ran up, they were out of the dirt path and into a park. The beautiful fountain  
  
sparkled during the day, however glittered at night. The moon's rays added to the spectacle.  
  
"Finaly, we're back home"said Kari.  
  
"Good to be home"said Yolie.  
  
They both high fived eachother, and giggled with joy. They hugged eachother close.  
  
"We made it Yolie"said Kari.  
  
"Yes we did, now we can go home and forget this"said Yolie.  
  
They seperated with a sigh.  
  
"Kari, look over there"  
  
It was Moninoke and Jun. Their hands were cuffed, and they were being stuffed in a police  
  
vehicle.  
  
The police never even looked their way so they leaft Kari and Yolie unnoticed.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
The taxi they were riding had now stopped. T.K and Davis unbuckled quickly, T.K dropping  
  
the money off, and they ran after her.  
  
"Are you allright? How did you get here?"asked Davis.  
  
"I'm fine. Yolie and I walked here. She saved my life"  
  
"Yolie!"gasped Davis and T.K in usion.  
  
The two boys looked at eachother.  
  
Kari grabbed her arm, it stung.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked T.K.  
  
"Let's see"said Yolie taking Kari's glove off.  
  
They all gasped, it was bandaged pretty well. Yolie took Kari's other  
  
glove off, the other arm was in bad shape as well.  
  
"What happened!"said Davis.  
  
"I'll tell ya later"said Kari.  
  
Many people had now noticed her and were pointing and running over.  
  
Kari ran of quickly without thinking.  
  
"Kari wait!"gasped Yolie.  
  
However Kari kept running without thought. She was NOT gonna be part of  
  
another media circus!  
  
All sense of time had been lost by the time Kari was practicly kicking herself.  
  
What were you thinking!  
  
Before she had time to think, she collapsed out of pure exhaustion.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Few Days later  
  
It was actualy snowing now! Never had a snowstorm come so early, november had just started! It was  
  
November 1st, twenty days from when snow was expected.  
  
An old lady was wiping the dirt that splattered in her car when she noticed something.  
  
A body.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Only an arm was seen, the rest was covered in snow. She pulled the body out to find  
  
a young girl. With the clothes she was wearing, it was a wonder she hadn't frozen to death!  
  
She was just barely, BARELY alive. It was indeed who one would expect, Kari. Of course the old lady didn't  
  
know it.  
  
"Oh poor dear, I'll get you somewhere warm"  
  
Luckily this old lady was an owner of an orphanage, where she could take care of Kari as  
  
well as the orphans in the home.  
  
Once again, Kari had a large obstacle ahead of her. This one, she would soon find out,  
  
would prove the most difficult yet.  
  
The End  
  
I know, this part was a little short but the next one will be longer. It will be enititled:  
  
A New beggining:Kari's Way Pt5 


End file.
